Many reflective boards formed of resins are used for LED (light-emitting diode) light-emitting apparatuses in view of processing property and light weight property. In the preparation of such LED light-emitting apparatuses, a reflective board is sometimes exposed to an environment under a high temperature in a step of mounting an LED element, a step of curing a sealing resin, a step of soldering during assembling an LED module, and the like. Therefore, high heat resistance is required for a resin material which constitutes a reflective board. Furthermore, excellent moldability is also required for the preparation of a reflective board. Therefore, liquid crystal polymers, specifically liquid crystal polyesters are widely considered for the resin material.
Furthermore, high reflectance is required for reflective boards so as to improve the luminance of light-emitting apparatuses. Therefore, as a resin material for reflective boards, a resin composition comprising a filler which can impart high reflectance to reflective boards and a liquid crystal polymer is considered. For example, Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No. 6-38520 and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-254669 disclose resin compositions comprising a liquid crystal polyester and a titanium oxide filler as resin materials for reflective boards.